Marriage of Convenience Outtakes
by UNCPanda
Summary: oneshots dealing with the family I created in Marriage of Convenience. Will contain one-shots centerd around the family as well as some moments that might have happened when the story took place, but I simply didn't include. They will be in no certain order and will probably be under 1000 words.
1. Parenting 101

When Sakura and Hiashi brought Hisao home, Sakura was prepared for late nights, and very little sleep. In the end she figured it wouldn't be much different from working at the hospital. How wrong she was. By the end of the first day at home, Sakura realized she knew nothing about babies and somehow Hiashi, who had TWO children, knew even less. His excuse, "I had just become head of the clan, their mother and the nannies did all the work, while I was told to focus on clan business." She had made it very clear that that would not be happening this time around.

So they had set forth learning the ways of being a parent; and she had thought training under Tsunade had been tough. They had to learn what his different cries meant, how to swaddle him, what toys he did and didn't care for, the best ways to change a diaper, and that he preferred his milk natural and not in a bottle. Yes there were many things for the new parents to learn. Eventually they got they got the hang of it, getting into a certain groove those first few months. Hiashi would do his paper work in the mornings while Sakura fed Hisao and bathed him. Then Hiashi would burp him while Sakura showered and ate. Hiashi would then go to his meetings while Sakura and Hisao spent the day together, often times in the garden. Then Hiashi would come back to the room and they would just sit and watch their son. Some days they would get visitors or they would go out on little trips.

Everything was fine until Sakura said "I want to go back to work." Hiashi stared at his wife for a moment waiting for clarification "Not full time or anything, just one or two days a week, so I don't loose my touch."

"So you can shock some of the elders into an early grave."

She sighed before lying Hisao down in his crib "That's only a small part of it, I just need to be out of the house for more than an hour or two at a time. I was thinking about maybe Mondays and Wednesdays, eight to five. You could watch him and when you have meetings Kiko can step in."

Hiashi smiled at her nervousness. They had never talked about what she would do once she gave birth, though he knew she would work again. There was no keeping Sakura down and out; of their son's life or from doing what she loved. Smiling he stood and kissed Sakura "Hisao and I could use some father son time, we wouldn't want him turning into a mama's boy now would we?"

Sakura laughed and kissed him before say the three words he loved to hear from her "I love you."

He held her close and kissed her again, stopping only when Hisao began to cry. Breaking the kiss Sakura pecked his lips before picking up their son, cradling him; and he watched as she pressed her lips to their son's forehead and said "I love you to Hisao."


	2. Cavemen

Hiashi knew the sight had to be weird, the rules he had put in place even weirder, but highly necessary. Sakura wouldn't be home for at least three more hours, and Kiko had fallen ill, and the meeting had been last moment and the elders had gone on and on about how just important what ever unimportant issue the topic they were discussing was. So with no other choice, Hiashi had done what needed to be done; he had swaddled his son, rocked him to sleep and walked into his office head held high, sat down at the head of the table, and started the council meeting as though it were business as always.

It wasn't. The men seemed to be terrified of the five month old bundle nestled in his arms. They never spoke above a whisper, as though an exploding tag would go off at any second, or an enemy would discover their presence. He held back a chuckle at the thought. His son had become a calm child, rarely crying; except to divert his mother's attention from his father or to announce to the world that it was time they fed him. As it was, he only had about another hour before Hisao would wake up demanding to be fed, at which point he would refuse the bottle and keep crying for Sakura until he somehow seemed to realize his mother was not in the vicinity and accepted the bottle Hiashi had been trying to feed him for twenty minutes.

Perhaps that was what scared the men in front of him. That if his son woke up and started cry that he would have no idea what to do, and for some reason he would thrust his poor, defenseless son on to the idiots in front of. He resisted the urge to snort. He was trying to be a better father this time round, not a worse one; and throwing his son to the men in front of him, would scar the boy no matter what age he was.

Tuning back into the council session, he voiced his opinion on several things before Hisao began to make his waking up noises. At the sounds the entire room seemed to freeze, especially when Hiashi simply started bouncing the boy until he quieted down and fell back into sleep. It wouldn't last long, the boy would soon be fully awake and crying for his lunch, with that in mind he began wrapping up the meeting; something the elders seemed more than obliged to do.

Walking out of the room, the elders behind him, Hiashi set back towards the room, just as Hisao began his wailing. Stopping to glance behind him he saw a few elders flinch at the sound. Finally letting a chuckle loose he continued walking to the room where the fight to get Hisao to take his bottle ensued.

Later that night as he and Sakura lay in bed he regaled her with the tale of the council meeting. He smiled as she laughed good and hard, before glancing over at the baby monitor that connected them to Hisao, before turning back to him. "Who would have thought the great Hyuuga council would be scared of a baby. I'm really going to have to remember that next time they come knocking."

Hiashi smiled before shaking his head "It won't scare them if you have Hisao, it scared them that I had Hisao. That when he started crying I would have no idea what to do, because they had no idea what to do; to them child care is women's work."

Sakura gave a very un-lady like snort "Yet another reason I prefer the branch family. Those men know how to change diapers, burp and wash clothes."

Hiashi frowned "I was like them once."

Sakura smiled "But you're not anymore. That's what counts. You're not afraid of anything anymore."

"I'm afraid of him turning into what I was."

"There's no way in hell that, Naruto Neji, Ino, You or I would ever let that happen. Changes are coming Hiashi, and if the council doesn't learn to adapt, they'll get left behind."

Kissing his wife Hiashi turned out his light before pulling Sakura close and falling into blissful sleep. That is before Hisao began to cry, and Hiashi went to tend to him.

* * *

I've nicknamed this MOCO, just for the fun of it. In all reality this is just something fun for me to do while I'm waiting for other inspiration to hit for my stories. That being said, be on the look out for a new chapter to Summoning Sakura, as well as My Life Spins On, I'm really hoping to wrap that story up in the next two or so chapters. After that I'll probably start on either the Izumo story or the Fugaku story, if you have a preference PM me. Also My Deer Pink Hellion is due for update ASAP! See y'all soon.

-UNCPanda


End file.
